Today, Tomorrow, Yesturday
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella and Edwards worlds collide while the real world dies down into a horrible, horrific place where zombies roam the earth. Bella, Edward and others have to try and survive this, if one gets bitten then that is the worst. Will they survive? All Human!
1. Preface

Today, Tomorrow, Yesturday.

Author's Notes: This is like 'The Walking Dead' but not completely. I am going to be playing Edwards character for the first couple. Then I will do BPOV. Enjoy p.s this is BPOV!

Preface

Standing infront of me is the man of my dreams and he just said three words. Yes my heart fluttered but something caught my eye and it was behind him. I wanted to utter the words back to him but I couldn't they were stuck in my throat, yet if something did come out of my mouth im sure it would of been a scream instead of those three little words.

I was scared, not for me but for him as his emerald green eyes search for an answer and meaning. All I could do was stand there in the speed of slow motion. This was either death or survial, I perfer me to die and him survive than for me to survive. I now know I can't live without him. He is my ying to my yang, the breath to my lungs...The keyholder to my heart.

I love him and I won't let him die. I will protect him, even if it kills me! I reached to his belt while it came faster, almost close enough for me to lundge at him. I pointed the knife near Edward he looked petrefied as if I would kill him and not the monster behind him. My heart was pumping adrenalin coursing through my veins. I pushed Edward out of the way and lundged at it jabbing the knife into his head hitting his brain. The monster fell to the floor...Dead. Edward looked at me shocked and scared, he grabbed me in an iron grip in his arms.

The world changed before we knew it and all I know is these are getting faster. I think they are evolving into something else. I have to talk to Carlisle about this. What are these 'Monsters'? I'll tell you this and only once. They are...Zombies.


	2. Chapter 1: What happened!

Today, Tomorrow, Yesturday

Author's notes: I don't own twilight and this is on EPOV. This is when he just wakes up please bare with me. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: _What happened?_

I open my eyes to see no one around, the room is dark and I have a cloth wrapped around my waist. _What happened?_ I look around and notice the windows are blocked by wooden planks and also this is no hospital not even my room! _Where am I? _I slowly lift off the bed and walk over to the door. I open it and limp out of the room, I am in a corridor leading to a room and the exit. The door has wooden planks over it, loads of locks and not just any normal lock but iron ones -the one where no one can get in or out.

I lip over to get a closer look at the door, passing a living room and dining room on the way. I hear a door open behind me, I stood frozen scared that the own of this house will notice i'm awake and possibly kill me. The strange thing is I heard some weird gurgeling and groaning noises as if it is wanting something but doesn't know how to say it. I knew for curtain it was a man, I also knew that he was dragging his feet across the wooden floor.

I slowly turn around to face the owner and ask him my questions but when I turned around I looked into the face of a hideous man...Wait was that even a man? He had dry blood all over his mouth, dead black eyes, pale grey skin, rotted teeth, skin ripped off, skin pealing off and his clothes dirty and ripped. He was limping up to me reaching for me with his limp arm while his head wobbled on his neck, _what is he?_ I stand there in shock afraid of what was to happen. "Sir are you alright?" I asked, he just kept walking towards me.

"Sir what is the problem?" I asked, nothing. He kept coming closer to me, I started to back away near the door. That's when it happened: a bat connected to the mans head. A tall, mexican with pale brown skin and dark black hair and eyes man hit the man repeatedly on the head with the baseball bat. "What are you doing to that infected man?" I screamed afraid of what he would do to me. He just ignored me until the man was dead and silent on the floor. I noticed a small women with long dark brown hair and brown eyes stand by him, she looked scared and worried, she had tears brimming her eyes while her lip trembled.

"Why did you do that?" I screamed anger clear in my voice, the man turned to the woman and dropped the bat, blood all over his hands. "The fucker came in through the back door. We need to seal it in a minute. Run upstairs and I'll get you when I clean this bastard out." he told her calmly. _What a fucking prick!_ She ran off up the stairs crying, we heard a door shut quietly, he turned to look at me. "What the _fuck_ just happened?" I asked anger trembling in my voice. "Edward calm down. What you refered as a 'man' he isn't anymore. You are right on one thing though...He was infected. The world as we knew it has changed Edward...It's not the same." he informed me. "What do you mean? Where am I? What happened? What do you mean he was infected? How do you know? How do you know my name? How did I get here?" I asked.

He looked at me and walked to the door the man entered from, I followed entering a kitchen. He looked out the back door seaching for something, then went and got a cloth and cleaned his hands. "Edward, everyone has turned into dead walkers. They have no emotions and died but came back to life. I was a doctor and we found you in the steets. The hospitals had this crazy test. That _man_ out there isn't a man. He is an undead, he only craves two things and they are: flesh and blood." I raised an eyebrow for him to continue "You are in my house. We saw you were a cop and we roamed your house. We got your guns for you but I advise you not to use it. The man was either bitten or injected."

We walked out to the man and he lifed him by the legs "Help me would you?" I nodded and lifted it by the head "So...You were stabbed in the back, a nasty wound. I helped because my wife saw you, she called me to help you. I worked for the hospital but when I heard what was going on and saw it I quit. It was outrageous! Testing it on people. The bastards, so anyway I helped you and here you are..." he said leading us to the back yard and dumping him. I noticed a fence had been smashed down. "Why do you advise me to not shoot one of these things. Also how are they not 'human'?" I asked concerned.

"They have no emotions and setting off one of the guns calls all undeads like a siren. They won't care if your a loved one they care for blood and flesh. They hunger it and will do anything for it, if he was a human kill their heart and they fall but with the undead you have to kill their brain. Got it? Now go have a shower." I nodded and headed for the door, I turned to face him before I got in. "One last question...What are your names?" I asked, he smiled "My name is Eleazar and she is Carmen." He told me and with that I went in and had a shower leaving Eleazar behind.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Carmen cooking what seemed to be Pella. I noticed the door was blocked like the windows, she escorted me to the dining room. The patch of blood was cleaned, wow...They are fast! We started eating and I noticed something familiar about Carmen, I think I saw her before. "Carmen. Have we met?" I asked, she looked up her brown eyes searching then dropped her eyes worriedly. Then I remembered, a light bulb flicking on, while a tear streamed down her face. I dropped my fork and looked at her shocked "It was you..." I confronted.


	3. Chapter 2: I remember

Today, Tomorrow, Yesturday

Authors notes: Thanks everyone who have put this story on alert! It would be amazing if you recomend this to everyone you know! Please not for me but for the story...I don't own Twilight. I just shake it up and add zombies ;) P.s: This jumps points of views! Review please!

Chapter 2: I remember...

Last Time: _"It was you..." I confronted._

EDPOV

Everything came back to me, I remebered the day it all happened

_12th March _

_I was causually walking down the street, in my uniform, I was doing the street shift. I had Sam there with me but he was driving, I had the walkie talkie in an iron grip -just in case. I turned the corner, it was empy except for a small, brown haired and brown eyed woman on the floor, who was clutching to her bag with her life. I saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes while wearing green, What a wierdo! I thought. I saw him holding the woman down while wresteling her for her purse._

_"Give me the damn purse woman!" He huffed as he pulled while she held it tight "Help! He is trying to rob me!" she cried while trying to kick him away. I rushed over to them and pushed him away, "What the hell is going on?" I asked him, my eyes glazing with anger. "Nothing, she stole my bag!" He exclamed, I chuckled darkly "Oh really? So you are saying this is your purse? I never thought a guy wearing green would love pink." I said sarcastically, I turned my back on him to face the woman._

_"Miss are you alright?" I asked her, giving her a hand, she nodded. "Sam. Come over to Johnson Street." I said into the walkie talkie "What's the problem?" he asked "A guy here was trying to steal a Lady's purse. I need you to come get him" I turned around to see he had gone. "It was a guy all in green, blue eyes and blond hair. Got that?" I asked. "Got it." I heard footsteps coming behind me fast, I looked at the woman "Ma'am is there anything I can do?" I asked, she looked wide eyed, I turned my head a fraction. Suddenly I felt a pain in my back, I looked down at my gut and saw a knife right through me. _

_I gasped I fell to my feet backwards and saw the man in green run away. I lifted my head and pulled the knife out, I screamed in agony. That was when I heard sirens but it was too late, I was slipping..._

CARMPOV

Edward looked at me wide eyed. I didn't know what to say...What can you say to a guy when you were the reason of his almost death?

_I sat there, I saw a tall, coppered skinned man with black hair and brown eyes rush towards us in his uniform. I cried at what just happened, I looked at the man I presumed was Sam "He was trying to help me. The guy ran that way! Is he ok?" I asked while pointing the direction the bastard ran. Sam looked devestated, he sighed and stood up "No Ma'am. He is dead. I have to go find the guy who did this."_

_He rushed off into his car and sped away. I didn't believe him I could see the man's nostrils move for a fraction, I checked his pulse...A beat. I looked in his pockets for I.D It said Edward Masen. I looked in my purse and got out my phone, I called the first person on speed dial "Eleazar, honney? I need help. Come over to Johnson street..." With that I sat patiently and waited for my husband to come and help me._

"Edward...I'm sorry. I know it was my fault and I helped you! I called Eleazar right away." I said crying. "If it weren't for me checking your pulse after twat Sam said you were dead, you would be dead or infected!" I screamed at him. I rushed up to my room crying my heart out, while remembering Edwards shocked face from what I had just said...

EDPOV

What does she mean by that? I looked over at Eleazar, a confused expression on my face while he looked pained. I pushed my plate away from me, losing my appetite "What does she mean by 'I would be dead or infected'?" I asked. He pushed his plate away aswell, "What she ment was...When she called me she said Sam lied about you being dead. I helped save your life and there were some undeads roaming around." he explained, my mouth dropped to the floor. "How do you know that?" I asked, how could he know something so insane?

ELZPOV

This was the question I was dreading...

_Febuary 9th_

_I was walking in the hospital doing my usual routine, but today was different. They had an experement going on, they wanted me to see it. I rushed to the experimentation room and noticed my friend Bob lying on a bed looking weak. Aparantly he was almost at the finishing stage, in a few seconds we would see the results. I walked up to him "Hey Bob. How are you feeling?" I asked, pen in hand at the ready._

_"I feel horrible! I feel as though there is a fire all over my body yet i'm not even burning!" he explained, I jotted that down. This sounded bad, Dr Jackson came into the room. He was the head doctor of this place and was the one investigating this. "Dr Monderes. We need you to leave, he is going to give us the results in 20 seconds. I am suggesting you leave but look through the window." He suggested, I followed his orders. "Sure Sir." I walked out and he followed behind._

_We stood there and watched as Bob withered in pain, trying to fight something. That is when it happened and he gasped his last breath. I stood there shocked, looking at this insanity! Were they serious? "What is this? Is __**this**__ the results?" he shook his head "Dr Monderes, this is not a joke and this is curtainly not the end result. Just...Look." he said pointing at the window. I waited for what seemed like ages but was only seconds, then suddenly I heard a grunt. I saw that Bob's skin turned grey, he looked like ice!_

_Then I heared moanings and gurgelings. What the hell? He started getting up and snapping his mouth, shutting and closing it. It was as if he was eating something like gum, he got up and limped around, he spotted us and trodded near us. I gasped as he banged our window, his eyes were black and lifeless. He kept smashing the window, Dr Jackson pushed me back away from the window. Suddenly two men walked in, covered in I have no clue but it looked as though they were trying not to get an infection. They were holding guns, Bob didn't notice first, but when he heard a gun click he turned around._

_He walked over to them, gnawing at them, he was shot before I could even register what was actually happening. The blood smeared over all the window. What the fuck? "What the __**hell**__just happened Dr. Jackson?" I asked, he looked as though this was something he saw before. "What was that?" I asked again, "That was my experiment. It worked rather well...He is to put us humans back to hunting and being independent." What the hell did that mean? "By what?" I exclaimed "Calm down. He only wanted his food. Come..." He walked me over to another window, I saw Tyler in there, the same as Bob but with blood over his face. _

_He also had company...Dead company that he was munching on. "They only crave for blood and flesh. Except not like we do, but our flesh and blood or animals. When they are alive." he explained. What sort of crazy game was this? "How is this to put us back into 'hunting' and 'being independent'?" I asked, he chuckeled darkly. "With this they have either 3 options...They are: Survive, Die alive preferably eaten or turn into one of them." What a sick bastard. "Why did you shoot them in the head? Why not the heart?" I asked. _

_"They are dead Eleazar. I thought you out of all people knew that." he said rolling his eyes. Fucker "Anyway. The heart is un usefull so the brain wakes up and stimulates their movements. Simple. They will build a great world!" he said proud of this monstrosity. "You are sick. You know that? I quit." I said giving him my coat. "Don't run away from reality. It will change like this. It will make us all stronger!" he excalimed as I walked to the door. I stoped dead in my tracks and turned around. I walked over to him and punched him in the face with all my strenght. "Don't ever talk bullshit with me. You are fucking mental." with that I walked out of the building and never looked back..._

EDPOV

I looked at him, waiting for him to explain to me. "So?" I asked incourageing him. "Edward. I saw what happened, with my own eyes! _They_ are not human. They have no heart, they will go for you first even if it was your best friend or loved one. They wont care! They have no heart, no emotions, no ambitions, no humanity...Nothing." he said hopelessly. "What are we going to do then?" I asked hoping that he had the answer, "I don't know." he sighed. Then I had an idea, "Lets leave. Lets find others who aren't infected along the way!" I suggested. He looked at me as though I was crazy, "Edward. There are millions out there. It would possibly be a 25% chance we will find anyone."

"Why are you losing hope? Don't you want to protect her?" I asked pointing up at the ceiling "Do you?" I asked again, he looked stressed "I am! By keeping her here she is safe enough!" he shouted at me "Locked inside? That helps no one! One came in today! You call that _safe_? Eleazar that is not safe! That is making you unprotected!" I tried to put it in his head.

He looked as though he was in pain, he was thinking about it. "So? Are you in? Shall we go? What do you say?" I asked, he looked at me for a second then at the ceiling, he looked as though he was trying to even his chances. He rubbed his face with his hands and groaned, when he finished doing that he looked at me with a face of business. "How should we do it?..." he asked.


	4. Chapter 3: Let me help you!

Today, Tomorrow, Yesturday

Author's Notes: Thanks everyone who put this story on alert or put me as their favourite author or even favourite story! It means alot, now all I would like is more people to read this and more importantly more reviews! It's all i'm asking for. I don't own twilight and please enjoy!

Chapter 3: Let me help you!

Last Time: _"How should we do it?..." he asked._

EDPOV

I looked at him, looking for an answer that was good enough to give him "Honestly...I don't know." I replied, he sighed and droped his face in his hands. He pulled at his hair, when he was done with it he looked at me, he was scared. "Edward. I want you to think about what we are going to do and when we are to leave. While _you_ do that, I am going to go talk to Carmen about this situation...Ok?" he asked, I simply nodded, that was when he left me there alone.

_Hummm...What to do? We could leave when the supplies run out? We could leave tonight? Wait what if there are more of them at night than there is in the day time? Have we got any transport? Where are my guns? Are there any weapons? Is there anything else I need to know about these 'Undead'? Was there anyway to comunicate if seperated? When are we eating tea? How can I convince them? What happened to the world? But most importantly: Is there any survivors? If so where were they?_

After asking all these questions I went up the stairs to go to the bathroom. I heard voices come from the other room, the door was closed also I could hear crying. _Is Carmen crying?_ I stood closer to the door, to try and listen to their conversation "Carmen. We need to leave. You need to let me protect you...Please...Carmen do you want to die? Do you want me to actually watch you die?...You know I'll try and save you anyway, even if they kill me...How would you feel if one of them entered again?" I could only hear Eleazar speaking but I could hear Carmen sob uncontrolably.

"Eleazar. I don't want to die, but I don't want to go out and face _them_! You know how I feel towards it! I just can't dea-" she was cut off by Eleazar slamming his hand down on a wooden table "Carmen. If you want to live through this you have to toughen up! I know you are scared and upset...You have to try. For me..." there was a silence, I was feeling guilty, this was a bad idea. I shouldn't be listening over their conversations! I was a guest and they are talking in private!

"Eleazar...I can't...I'm sorry. I really a-" she was cut off again, this time I heard movement come towards me. _Oh shit! He's coming over to the door! Run!_ I looked around for an exit, yet I just walked over to the stairs as if I just got up "No. Save it for someone else. I don't want to hear it." he said opening the door. I walked over to the toilet door, he looked angry with a hint of sad. "Hello Edward. I'm sorry, but it's off. We can't leave, I have made up my mind. I'm sorry, if you want to go that is perfectly fine. We are not joining you though."

I never felt so sorry for a man who loved his woman so much. He looked pained, he knew what I knew and that was: They weren't going to survive this, like she wants. They will eventually die, I wont let them do that though! They saved me, I had to do something in return. I went to the toilet and did my business, when I got down the stairs I heard silence. Other than hearing the bread being scraped with a knife, I heard nothing else. I saw them take the food and drink without a word or a look at each other. They were both stuggeling with this and it pained me to see it.

I reached the dinning room and saw Carmen already seated with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Carmen, are you alright?" I asked her, she smiled shyly and dabbed at her eyes and rubbed her cheek. "I'm fine Edward. How are you?" she asked, I sat down opposite her. Eleazar came in and sat at the head of the table with me on his left and Carmen on his right. She wasn't facing the window, I think it was Eleazar's idea, that way she didn't have to see them walking around. Which there was only two at the moment roaming around that I could see in the shadows. Mind you, there was a curtain _and_ wooden planks, I looked at Eleazar and Carmen over and over again.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Is there any way I can thank you?" I asked, eating my piece of toast. "There is no reason for you to thank us, it's in our nature." she said smiling, Eleazar pushed his plate away and stood up. Me and Carmen looked at Eleazar curiously while he walked around and found a bat. He started heading for the front door, _oh no! Don't tell me he is going out there!_ I rushed out of my seat, as did Carmen and I stood infront of the door. "Eleazar. Where are you going with a bat?" I asked, even though I knew the answer "Edward, move out of the way. I'm going out there." he stated.

"Why?" I asked, Carmen was behind Eleazar, she looked scared "Because I'm going to kill some bastards that are wondering around my house." he explained, I still needed him to be more specific; atleast for his wife. "Why?" I asked, he dropped the bat and pushed me against the door, while holding onto my neck. "Because I want to kill something to get rid of some of this guilt! God dammit!" he yelled in my face, I kept my cool because I know he was suffering because of the stress.

He looked into my eyes for a minute untill he calmed down and realized what he had just done. "Edward, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to d-" I cut him off while he finally dropped his hands away from my neck. "Don't worry. Are you alright now?" I asked, he shook his head and walked back into the dinning room. We followed swiftly behind "I don't know what got over me. I think i'm just angry about our situation, please Edward. Have a seat and finish what you were saying." I sat down and started eating my toast. "Well, thing is...I am leaving tomorrow, but...You guys are coming with me."

I heard a gasp come out of Carmen and I saw Eleazar's eyes almost pop out. "Edward. We can't, I'm sorry. It's just...I don't want us to le-" I cut him off with my hand, signaling him to stop and listen. "You don't have to lie to me Eleazar. I know what is really happening, so please...Save it." I confronted to him, I looked over to Carmen, she looked down at her toast. "Edward, I just can't go out there. I'm too afraid also I can't kill them because some of them are my neighbours, my friends even...My family." she said a tear rolling down her face.

"Carmen. I know it would be hard for you, but you need to understand they aren't who you thought they were. They have changed." she sobbed silently "Edward. You don't understand! You were only awake today! I have been through this since day one! I even wittnessed my _own_ mother turn right before my eyes! I even had to kill her with my own hands! I wont do it again! I almost died that day...It ruined me. It killed me! My own mother...I killed her." she said breaking down in tears. "Carmen, i'm sorry that happened. To both you and your mother, but that doesn't change the fact that if you want to live: you _need_ to fight for it."

"Edward. We can't go." she begged, I shook my head "So your just going to give up? Look I know I don't know you guys very well...But I care for you guys. I know for sure that if you stay here you will die. I also know that here you are some point going to have to face one and _have _to kill it. Just so you can live, I also know that you will eventually run out of supplies. So if you want to stay here and die...I wont let you." I told her looking her in the eyes, trying to pierce her eyes with mine. "Edward..." she fell silent, I waited patiently "I don't want to face one of them in here, never mind out there!" she tried to convince me.

"Carmen. Do you know why I wont stand to see you die?" I asked, she shook her head "Because you helped me, and if I walk out that door: knowing that you are going to die. I could never live with myself if I didn't atleast _try_ and help you. Let me help you...Please." she shook her head while closing her eyes "You helped me, I could of died or got eaten. If it wasn't for you I would be in that situation right now! _You_ saved me! _You_ helped me! The least _I_ could do is help you! So let me help you, please." she sobbed at this point.

She stopped after 5 minutes, when she did she breathed in calmly and opened her eyes. "Fine. We will join you, but if I have to face one of them on my own. I swear: I will hold you responsible." I nodded with a smile on my face, she was going to join me and Eleazar wasn't going to feel terrible about being here! We sat there and finished with out food silently, Carmen went to wash the dishes while me and Eleazar talked about our plan. "Eleazar, I think we should travel in something comfortable, something with beds, or sofas, a toilet and a kitchen. Have you got anything close to that?" I asked.

He nodded, "I have a good supplied caravan, it has 10 beds, 3 toilets, a kitchen, a dinning place, a bath tub, a shower, 6 closets and a washing space in the back." my mouth dropped at the description of his so called 'caravan.' "Edward, shut your mouth you are going to attract flies." he chuckeled, "I know. It's just come on! I was a Doctor for 10 years! What can you expect?" he said getting out a map. "I over heard something playing on your walkie talkie. It was some sort of recording, it was asking if people were alive and that they are at this point here." he said pointing at the map to the direction he wanted to lead us.

"They said they have food, shelter, supplies and also loads of other people they had gotten from their travels. I think we should go in that direction." he said pointing a path that would lead to our destination. "Sure Eleazar, can I ask these qustions though? Where are my guns? Are there any other weapons we can use? Is there anything else I need to know about the undead? Is there anyway to comunicate if seperate? Aslo can the undead walk around more at night and less in day time or vise versa?"

I asked, he smiled "Edward, your guns are in the basement, so are your walkie talkies. We can use them for communication, we also have the bat's, knifes and swords. Ah!" I was about to ask something else but he stopped me "Don't ask. The undead are to not be trusted, you got that? They crave for what you have and that is life. You have blood and flesh, a beating heart, they on the other hand are just souls that have left their body and gone to the pits of hell. They are always out and about, they aren't like you and me Edward. They don't sleep, they don't talk, they don't breath, they can't even crap or take a piss!"

I chuckeled at that statement "Hell they can't even reproduce. They are lifeless assholes who want what we have, and that my friend is the cold, solid, hard, painful truth. So if you think they will get humanity back and treat us as equals and not food, then you will be dead. So _never_ trust an undead." he explained to me what I was missing. "As for the guns. _Don't_ use them, they will send millions walking, they are like dogs they can hear things that humans couldn't hear miles away...So don't." he started walking to some stairs I followed closely behind.

We were going down, I think he was going to show me my guns. He walked up to a door, opened it a peek then shut it faster than he opened it. "Now in there are your stuff. We are not getting them until tomorrow, so forget them for now. Me and Carmen are going to pack things in the caravan for tomorrow, so we can head for our route. _You_ can go back to sleep, because you are still injured." I nodded, we headed back up the stairs and when we reached the hallway I walked for the stairs. "Well...Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning Eleazar." I conversed "Goodnight Edward and thank you." he said smiling. "No problem." with that I went up, got ready for bed and slept.

I woke up the next morning to an English Breakfast, _yum!_ I rushed down stairs to see Carmen and Eleazar ready to go and already eating. "Goodmorning! Smells good." I commented "Thank you Edward. Now eat, we have a long day ahead of us." Carmen pointed out. I sat down and dug in, everything was delicious! "Wow. This is amazing!" I told them, feeling the need to give them some gratitude. When we ate I showered and got my bandage changed with the help of Eleazar.I was just heading down the stairs to go to the basement only to see them waiting for me. I walked down first, them trailing behind, I opened the door to see every type of gun -ones I have worked with and others I have heard about.

I picked up as many as I could and packed it in the huge bag I had while Eleazar and Carmen did the same. I also picked up the walkie talkies and gave one to each, one for me, one for Carmen and one for Eleazar. They said their thanks, I then saw my trusty friend that never missed a shot, I picked him up and checked the amo. It was empty, I filled it up and got it on auto, I turned to look at the door and noticed that not only the shelves were cleaned, also Carmen and Eleazar were staring at me in awe. "Let's hit the road!" I announced.


	5. Chapter 4: Let me do this

Today, Tomorrow, Yesturday

Author's Notes: I have been working on other storys aswell that I think you guys should read if you like my creativity. Please read them. I would APPRECIATE some REVIEWS. That is what gets me going. I would like if you SUGGEST also ALERT.

Chapter 4: Let me do this.

Last Chapter: _"Let's hit the road!" I announced._

EDPOV

I went to the door we came in, but I didn't hear them walking behind me. I turned around and saw them standing there, they were looking at me incredulously. "Edward...The caravan is in the garage. Not outside. How do you think Carmen help me take everything in the caravan?" he said walking over to the empty tables and I noticed there was a big iron door.

_Ahhhh._ I walked behind them, Eleazar opened the door and lead us into the caravan. Thing is I heard other movement other than us, _who the hell?_ That was when an undead popped around the caravan. His mouth was covered in blood and he was rotting away. You could see his teeth because there was no skin that were so called 'lips'.

Carmen screamed and ran back into the house looking for safety, he pushed Eleazar down on the floor, he growled an snapped at him. Eleazar tried to push him away, Eleazar looked at me for a second. "Edward! Don't just stand there! Get the keys, open the caravan, find the bat and kill this son of a bitch!" he screamed at me.

I did as he said and found the keys, the undead looked at me for a second and noticed me. He slowly got off him and stalked towards me, I opened the caravan and quickly grabbed a bat. He was still limping but Eleazar was trying to get it's attention. Thing is it was still coming for me, by the time I jumped out of the caravan, it was only a few centimeters away.

I grabbed the bat forcefully and smaked it around his head, I kept at it untill I heard it stop gurgling. I held the bat just incase, sweat all over my face. I walked over to Eleazar out of breath, he was panting aswell. "Don't. Ever. Just. Stand. There. When. One. O-of _them_. Try. To...Attack." he said, breathing between gaps.

"I. Won't. I. Promise" We laughed for a minute, just looking at the scene infront of us. We were about to turn around and head for the door to find Carmen, when suddenly it got up and headed for me again. I was frozen in shock, _I thought I killed it!_ Eleazar quickly grabbed the bat when he noticed I didn't attack it and bashed it's head untill Eleazar was curtain he was dead.

"What the _hell!_" I screamed, _that scared the shit out of me!_ "That was _exactly_ what I was thinking." he said handing me back the bat. "Go clear him out. Just toss him to the side. I'll go get Carmen." he said and with that he ran off. I stood there for a moment dazed.

_This is not fucking happening. This shit only happens in movies or that T.V show 'The Walking Dead'. If this is real life where the fuck is 'Alice' from resident evil? This shit was stuff parents would say or show kids so that they act like a good child. This isn't fucking real! What the _hell?_ Seriously? _Zombies_? Honestly God, are you taking the piss? _

Pulling myself away from my thoughts I grabbed it by the legs and dragged it to a far corner. I rushed into the caravan and locked it behind me incase one of them things came in to get me. I looked around and noticed it was huge. There was everything he said there was. I checked a tap and it worked! _Yes!_ I heard a knock on the door, "Edward! Open up! It's us!" Eleazar shouted through the door.

I rushed over and opened the door for him and Carmen. Carmen looked as if she had been crying for a while. I need to teach her how to defend herself, they came in and placed the bags where they knew where they had to be. I closed the door mega-fast, I was shit scared! I almost _fucking_ died! I walked over to Carmen and hugged her.

"Thanks Edward. Now let me show you your room." she said pulling me by the hand, she led me to a room that would be fit for a king! I saw some bags that were on the bed, I guess they were my clothes. I turned around to Carmen, she had a tight-lipped smile on her face. "Is it alright if I have a shower?" I asked, she nodded "But could you wait a minute because Eleazar is going to open the garage door and well...You know." she said I just nodded.

We walked out of my room and went into the hall, we walked to where the driver was. Eleazar had already opened the garage door and surprisingly there were no 'undead' around. "We ready to go?" he asked us, we smiled at him. He was wearing a captin hat, I burst out laughing at him "Aye-aye Captin!" me and Carmen said in unison.

Eleazar turned on the engine and put in a CD at the same time. The song 'Born to be wild' blasted through the speakers. I laughed even harder, causing me to be rolling on the floor, they both looked at me amused. We drove out and rushed out to our new 'adventure', when I finally found my strenght to stop laughing I walked over to the bathroom.

I looked at it and tried to turn on the shower and see how it works. When I tested it I went and grabbed some clothes, rushed back into the bathroom and took my shower. When I finished with my shower I went back out and saw that Eleazar changed the CD to a spanish song I have never heard of before. Eleazar was singing to it happily and even bouncing around to it. I heard a female I could recognise to be Shakira, there was also a man in the song and Eleazar sang all the parts the man did.

"Hey Eleazar. When shall I take over?" I asked, Eleazar looked at me from the corner of his eye his eyebrow furrowed. "Nonsence. You are not driving." he replied "Eleazar. You can't drive forever. Please let me drive. Even if it is an hour. You need sleep." I suggested as much as I could trying to convince him. He thought about it for a minute and sighed "Fine. I'm going for a shower, then when i'm done we will swap and you will eat. When you are finished eating I'll eat and then I'll sleep for 6 hours. Ok?"

I nodded, atleast I would get to do some driving. He stopped the car for a second, explained to me where to drive and turned on the sat-nav. He wrote in a co-ordinate and told me to follow what it told me to do. When he left I turned the caravan and started to drive, I looked around for a good CD when I found a CD saying 'Coldplay mix' I popped it in.

My favourite songs came up and I sung them while I drove. By the time Eleazar came out of the shower I was belching out the songs the best I could. Eleazar came over and sat down next to me, "She isn't finished yet. But get ready ok?" he warned me. I nodded and when it was time I swapped and rushed over to eat. It was fun driving this tank and I wanted to do it again. I scoffed down my food and rushed over to the driver seat and let Eleazar eat, I carried on with my 'concert'.

When Eleazar told me to shut up because he was going to go sleep, I turned the volume down but hummed to the songs instead. It was 4pm when Eleazar and Carmen when to go to sleep, Carmen came out at 6pm she said she was going to go do the ironing. I simply said alright, when Eleazar woke up it was 10pm and I was feeling tierd. Eleazar said I should get some sleep and also get my bandage changed.

I asked Carmen to help me with the bandage and right now she was helping me put a fresh one on. "Thank you Edward." she said randomly "For what?" I asked confused, she giggled "For letting him get some rest." I smiled "Your welcome" she was finally finished by that point. "Anyway...Good night Edward. I'll see you in the morining." with that she left and closed the door behind her.

I went to the toilet and got changed into my pj's, I rushed into my room and got into the bed and by the time I got under the covers and my head hit the pillow I was knocked out...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Read my storys like:

Love,Trust and Flames

Cinderbella

Guide You Here

Dear Edward

Falling Without a Doubt

and Facing The Past!

REVIEW please and ALERT! Also SUGGEST!


	6. Chapter 5: Carmen!

Today, Tomorrow, Yesturday

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight. I would like it very much if you guys comment. Please REVIEW, SUGGEST, READ MY OTHER STORYS and ALERT! This chapter is going to be a little relaxed...Maybe, maybe not. I'm planning to put up a competition soon so keep you eyes OPEN! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Carmen?

Last Time: _I went to the toilet and got changed into my pj's, I rushed into my room and got into the bed and by the time I got under the covers and my head hit the pillow I was knocked out..._

EDPOV

I woke up to Lionel Richie's 'Easy', I smiled and got up out of bed. I changed into some plain jeans and a green top, I went to the toilet and did my business. I walked out to see that we weren't moving, Carmen and Eleazar were slow dancing to the song. I smiled at them while Eleazar swayed and twirled Carmen, she giggled making me smirk at them.

I wished I was like them, happily in love and happy just to see my loved one. I stood there for a couple of minutes untill the song ended and Carmen noticed me, she smiled while she giggled at the fact I caught them dancing. "Oh. Edward. We didn't see you there! Did you have a good night's sleep?" she asked, looking hopefull.

"Yeah. I did, how about you?" I asked her, she smiled and went to the kitchen and made me some food. "It was fine. Even though I did drive for a while." I looked at her stunned "Really? You drove this thing?" I asked skeptically "Yeah. I did, why?" she asked me raising her eyebrows.

"No. I just can't picture you driving this monster." I said giving her my side smirk, she chuckled "Edward. I can drive you know." she walked over and placed a plate with eggs and sausages, I smiled at her but she leaned down to whisper in my ear "Don't tell Eleazar this but...I hated driving this thing. It feels as if you are driving a house instead of a mega caravan." I laughed because the statement was true.

Eleazar looked at us with a serious face "What's so funny?" he asked me, this made me laugh even more. "Nothing." he looked at me weary and walked out of the kitchen and headed to the wheel. "Eleazar. Aren't you going to have breakfast?" I asked him, he turned around reluctantly "No. I already ate. Anyway we need to go again, we are only 5 hours away from our destination."

With him telling us that Carmen went to freshen up and Eleazar drove the caravan, I sat there thinking about when we were going to need more supplies. When I finished eating I walked over to Eleazar and sat by him, he glimpsed at me for a moment. He popped in another CD, it was Snow Patrol, there were songs that me and Eleazar sang together. By the time Carmen came out of the shower I was dancing around to 'Just say yes'.

Carmen looked at me and laughed, when I heard her laugh I stopped dancing and singing all together. I stood there awkwardly, feeling embarresed I excused myself and rushed over to my room. I looked around, the thought occured to me to find my guns and load them. I felt the need to, I wanted to keep myself occupied but I didn't want to go over and ask them where the guns where.

They would end up being suspicious and I didn't want that, so I looked for them around the caravan. I found them lieing in the laundry room, I picked up the bags and took them to the kitchen. I plopped the bags on the floor next to my chair and pulled one up to the table. I opened the zip and pulled out the guns, when I got all of them out I checked to see if they were loaded.

When I did that I looked in the bag for the bullets and pulled them out, I started with the small ones and worked my way up to the big ones. I was on the second bag when Carmen came in to do the dinner, she looked at me confused and slightly scared. She was probably scared because I had my gun-focusing face on, she started to gather some materials for her meal.

"Edward. What are you doing?" she asked, I looked at her for a minute raising my eyebrows "I'm just loading the guns and putting them on safety. Why? Is there a problem?" I asked her, she shook her head and sat down opposite me "No. There is no problem. They are your guns anyway. Although...Never mind" she said shaking her head at herself.

"No. What were you going to say?" I asked her, she thought about it for a minute, she leaned forward eyeing the guns. "Edward...Could you teach me?" she asked, watching while I disassembled and loaded the guns. I was about to reassemble the gun when I looked at her curiously "Why?" I asked, she pealed her eyes of my working hands on the gun to look into my eyes. She looked confident.

"Edward. I want to learn. That way I know that I have a gun instead of a bat. Please." she begged, I looked at my hands for a minute and sighed "Fine...But if Eleazar tells me off for this then you own up and attmitt it was your idea." I warned her, she nodded. I showed her how it worked and when she got the hang of it she helped me with the other bag.

I looked at the time, I just remembered something "Hey Carmen. Weren't you meant to be doing the food?" I questioned her, she bit her lip "Yes...But there are no more supplies. There is only that on the table and they are out of date." she said shyly "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, she looked at her hands that were placed on her lap. "I didn't want to stop you or Eleazar, just so you would have to leave and get us more supplies on food."

I huffed, _this could not be happening!_ I stood up and wondered to Eleazar who was singing to Journey's 'Don't stop believing' I stood by him and looked at my hands that were in my pocket. "What is it Edward?" he asked, I looked into his dark brown eyes and noticed that he seemed happier than usual..._Just he wait until he hears what I have to say._ I dropped my eyes from his face afraid of his reaction.

"Errr. Eleazar, we have to stop...There are no more food supplies." I looked up to see him gripping onto the steering wheel. He was staring right ahead, I was feeling scared "We will stop in a minute. Just stay seated and be ready for when we stop." he ordered, I nodded and walked back over to Carmen.

She looked hesitant, I walked over and looked in the bags with all the guns. I looked for my trusty gun, knowing that whatever we were going to face out there I placed it on the table infront of Carmen. I found it and checked for another to go with it, _who knows how many are going to be out there?_ I though to myself, giving reason on my taking the guns.

Carmen just watched me while I looked for another gun, she didn't even ask any questions and when Eleazar came in, I finally just found the gun I was looking for. "Carmen. Me and Edward are going out to find supplies. You are staying here and you are going to keep safe, what ever happens don't leave this place." he ordered her, she nodded and kept quiet, Eleazar looked over at me, he had his focused face on.

"Edward. Have you still got your walkie talkie?" he asked me, I shook my head "I'm going to go get it in a minute. What's the plan? Where are we right now?" I asked him, he picked up a bat "We are outside a city and we are just a few blocks away from a shop. We are going to go in there, _without _getting killed and find food supplies. Got it?" he looked at me sternly, I never felt so much respect for one guy and I nodded at him.

"Carmen. Have you got your walkie talkie?" he asked her, she nodded not looking him in the eye. "Good. I will see you out there when you are ready Edward." he said walking out of the caravan. I quickly grabbed the guns and looked for my old cop belt. When I fount it I shoved my guns in the gun holders and put the belt on. I saw Carmen looking stunned, she had a blank expression on her face.

"Carmen. Are you alright?" I asked her while grabbing the bat, trying to not looks suspicious while hidding the guns with my shirt. She was chewing on her nails, "Edward. Look after him please and hurry back." she pleaded "I will. Now take this. I will talk to you through the walkie talkie every so often just to check on you. Ok?" I said handing her a gun I knew would be usefull to her out of the bag. I grabbed another so I could hand it to Eleazar, just for pre-cautions.

She looked at me stunned, "How do I use them though?" she asked, I took her gun from her and took it off safety, incase she didn't know how to. "You point this at their brains and shoot. Don't think about it, just do. The walkie talkie you press this button and then talk. When you are finished you take your finger off it. Ok?" I asked her demonstrating it to her. "Be carefull. Don't open the door and stay quiet." I was walking over to the door, getting ready to leave.

I turned around quickly, remembering something "Oh. I almost forgot. Be carefull with the gun it's off safety." I told her, she nodded "Good luck!" she wished me as I jumped out of the caravan and closed the door behind me. Eleazar was standing outside ready and alert, I walked over to him and he rushed past me to lock the caravan. "Here have this Eleazar." I said handing him the gun, he took it with gratitude on his face.

"Thank you Edward...Now let's go." he said leading the way, we walked quickly down the roads, so far we haven't seen any undeads. We were only a block away when we saw 6 of them roaming around, we quickly took them down with the bats. "Edward. The store is just over here on our left down the road. Just follow me." he said rushing past, a firm grip on his bat.

I was about to follow when something grabbed my foot, I looked down and it was an undead and a female one. I panicked and hit her repeatedly on the head with the baseball bat. When I was satisfied that I knocked her head out I stopped and was heading to where Eleazar disapeared. Yet when I turned around to face where Eleazar was I saw 3 more coming at me...And fast.

I rushed over to try and knock one out when, I tripped, my shoe lace was undone. I quickly got up and did my shoe lace looking every once and a while at the undeads, my heart was racing. I picked up the bat and tried to get one when I was suddenly surrounded. I got out my walkie talkie "Eleazar. Come in Eleazar. Where are you? I'm surrounded." I announced to him...No reply.

I started to head to another root, hoping that it would lead to the same place Eleazar was "Hold on Edward. I'm coming." Carmen's voice crackled through the speaker "No. Stay there. You know how Eleazar will react. Just stay put." I orderd "No! I'm coming and you can't stop me. I'm on my wa-ahhhhhh!" she screamed, I started to panic "Carmen?" I called through the speaker.

I kept walking, I looked back and noticed that atleast 9 were following me now. I started to pick up the pace, I was scared for my life. "Carmen?" nothing "Carmen are you there?" I heard deep breathing, or more alike panting. "Carmen? Hello? Carmen?" I called frantically, "Edward. I'm ahhhhh!" she screamed, I looked back they were still behind.

"Carmen! Get back inside! Now!" I screamed, I heard nothing but screaming "Carmen?" then I heard some snarling and gurgling. _Holy shit!_ I rushed faster and fell flat on my face, I dropped the bat by accident and got up quickly. I noticed they were coming faster, they were atleast 5 meters away. I was going to pick up the bat but I thought about my life right now: so I left it there.

"Carmen?" I called...Nothing just crackeling, I walked while looking behind me. I was shit scared right now. "Eleazar?" I called, nothing from him either "Carmen?" I called and no reply. "Hello?" I walked faster and that was when I hit a wall hard and fell to the ground. I was flat on my front and I noticed that they had stopped for a minute. My vision was getting blurry untill I fell into unconciousness...

Review please! Suggest and Alert please! Don't do it for me...Do it for the story!

LifeLongCrazy196 x 


	7. Chapter 6: We need to go, now!

Today, Tomorrow, Yesturday

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight. I would apretiate it if you READ MY OTHER STORYS, ALERT, SUGGEST but most of all REVIEW! I really want reviews. Also do it for the story please!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 6: We need to go, now!

Last Time: _My vision was getting blurry untill I fell into unconciousness..._

EDPOV

My vision came fast, I guess I just fainted and quickly got up, just to see that they were coming and fast. I had no weapon other than my guns but I was afraid that if I shoot: there will be more of them. I get my walkie talkie out and attempted again "Hello? Eleazar? Carmen?" I was backing up against the wall I bashed into.

They were only meters apart, my heart was pumping with fear. "Anyone? Please...Help" I whispered into the walkie talkie, they were so close I could walk six steps and I would be face-to-face with one of them. I put away my walkie talkie and got my guns out, I aimed for one that was the closest and put the gun in point with it's brain.

I closed my eyes and wished for luck, just when I was about to pull the trigger I heard people shouting and running my way. "Hurry!" a man shouted "Come on!" a woman shouted back at him, I could see them. The girl had copper skin and black sleek hair, it was in plaits and the guy was taller than me and looked the same as the girl. They both looked older than me, they both had black hair and dark brown eyes, the guys skin tone was slightly darker.

They ran behind them and shot all of them down, I saw as each undead fell to the floor and died, I was amazed and horrorfied at the same time. They walked up to me, they looked scared or me for some reason "Have you been bitten?" the female asked me "No. I was stabbed ages ago though. That is why you can see the bandage wrapped around me, trust me."

I tried to explain it as best as I could, they looked at each other and nodded. They dropped their weapons "Hi. My name is Paul." the male introduced himself to me "Hi. I'm Emily." she smiled at me. "Hey. I'm Edward. Where is the store?" I asked, they looked at each other again "We were heading there anyway. Come on." the walked off, I walked behind them afraid that if one pops up it will get them and not me.

"Emily. Leah is going to hate us for shooting. What shall we say?" Paul asked Emily, she looked at him with a worried expression "I don't know. How about it was the fastest way to kill them?" she suggested "It will do." he agreed. We walked for 5 more minutes when we stopped outside a food store.

"Here we are Edward. Now be ready for who you meet in there...Ok?" he warned, I nodded afraid I would say something like 'If there are zombies in there I will kick your ass.' We walked inside and I noticed a tall boy with black hair and medium-brown eyes. He had the same skin tone only lighter, there was also another girl she looked the same as Emily only she looked more 'tomboy' like.

The girl looked at me as if I was a piece of crap, her short black hair swishing while she looked from me to the guy. "Who the hell is this dick head?" a guy I recognised as James Gordon the famous actor from a series called 'I hope you are dead'.

James had long-blond hair, it was in a pony tail and he had pale skin. He looked like ice, so fragile and cold. "My name is Edward." I told him, he smirked "Obviously you know who I am. I mean who wouldn't?" he asked rhetorically "Yep. We all fucking know who the hell you are James now sit the fuck down" the girl commanded.

James looked at her sourley "Shut the fuck up. You know you want me." he said winking at her, she looked at him in disgust and looked away from him. "Yeah. Dead." she murmured, I laughed at this comment "Hey. I'm Seth. These are my sisters: Leah and Emily." the tall guy introduced them to me.

He looked as if he was my age, I hope he was to be honest. "Hi. Nice to meet you Seth." he smiled at me, I heard mumbling coming from the far corner "Who is here?" I recognised that voice...It was Eleazar, I rushed to him and hugged him, he hugged back reluctantly. "Edward. Where were you? I thought you were behind me."

I pulled away, I looked down and that was when I remembered Carmen "Eleazar. We have to grab the stuff we need and go. Carmen...She is in trouble. I couldn't go and save her because I had a little problem of my own." he looked pissed, I swear if he could he would of killed me.

"Guys. Grab your stuff and pack anything you gab into a bag. We are going to find a safer place and you are coming with me." Eleazar said to the guys around us. They all nodded and we all grabbed as much as we could, shoving every food into a bag.

When we were finished we rushed out and got ourselves ready for what would come in our way. We killed as many as we could and rushed from one end and to the caravan. "Carmen? Carmen? Are you alright?" I asked into the walkie talkie. We were a street away and shooting all the mother fucking zombies in our way. They were all heading to the caravan.

We saw Carmen sitting on the roof of the caravan and she clutched a gun to her chest. She was petrified, her eyes wide and hair wild, we saw that she had indeed shot an undead. "Carmen. Come down. We are here now. Trust us. Come down sweetheart." Eleazar told Carmen, she looked at him and climbed down and cried into his chest while he held her tight.

I saw the walkie talkie on the ground and bent down to pick it up when a hand grabbed at me. I gasped and grabbed for my gun while the undead snapped at me trying to get my blood and flesh. I shot him right at the center of her brain, she limped to the floor dead.

Everyone looked at me stunned, I stood up and calmly walked over to Carmen handing her the walkie talkie. "I told you to stay inside. Yet you didn't listen to me." I told her, she hugged me tight while she cried. I kissed the top of her head and waited for her to calm down. When we were all calm we quickly got into the caravan and we let our guests see their new rooms. We only had three rooms left for spare.

We all pitched in with making the food and I got to be good friends with Seth. He is such a joker and he is kind, very compassionate aswell. Paul dicided to drive for a bit and Leah was getting to the 'ok' terms with me. I guess it was because I was friends with her brother. When we finished eating together we helped clean the dishes and put them away. Eleazar finally let me off the hook because Carmen told him that what I said about her staying there was true.

We all went to bed and woke up to a new day with possibilitys and adventure. All we had to do was get to our destination, when we did I would try and be a man and not be so scared of all this drama. I woke up to a different sound, it was my door creeking open...

What do you guys think so far? ALERT! READ MY OTHER STORYS! SUGGEST! REVIEW! the first person to write a review for this chapter gets a preview of the next! So hurry!

LifeLongCrazy196 x


	8. Chapter 7: Packed a punch

Today, Tomorrow, Yesturday

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight! _Please_ review. Suggest, alert ANYTHING! PLEASE! I am sorry for not writing in a while I was away for a while and I didn't have many ideas but I have one now! Enjoy and REVIEW! Merry Christmas!

Chapter 6: Packed a punch.

Last Time: _I woke up to a different sound, it was my door creaking open..._

EDPOV

I lift up my torso and quickly turn on my bed side lamp to see only Carmen looking frustrated at me. She was wearing a long gold night gown that clung to her curves lovely -it was made of silk, her long wavey brown hair looked almost caramel in the little lighting in my room. "Hey...What's up?" I asked her, she walked over and sat on the side of my bed.

I got out from under the covers and crawled over to her, she looked down at her hands sadly. "I'm scared Edward. I can't tell this to Eleazar because he will probably freak out if I told him this...But I'm afraid that we might die. I've already killed one and I almost died today, I finally found my courage but i'm scared. I don't want to live a life of horror and always having to be on edge."

She had tears running down her face at this point, it hurt seeing her like this because she is like a mother to me. "Edward. I'm telling you this because I trust you and please don't get mad but...You're like a son to me." she explained looking at me with her dark brown eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright. Carmen I _will_ protect you. You saved me Carmen and you should be proud. You had the guts today to save your life while risking it to save mine. I'm not mad that you see me that way, because honestly...I think of you as my mom and that is why I will protect you and Eleazar." I told her pulling away.

She smiled at me tears brimming her eyes, I kissed her cheek and smoothed out her messy hair. "Where is Eleazar?" I asked her, she looked down at her hands again. "He is talking to Paul. Although he was talking to Paul about where we were ment to go. Edward, we were ment to be there hours ago! They got out and even investigated the area. They came back with sad faces but they said they saw things. Edward I don't know if I should ask because I tried and they just ignored me and said it is non of my business."

She sucked in a harsh breath while her hands trembled, she was scared _and_ nervous. I felt bad for her. "Carmen is he still awake now?" I asked her, she nodded "He is sitting while Paul is driving. They say that they aren't there and that they left us a note. They said they couldn't show me, could you find out and tell me Edward. They said we still have hope judgeing by what they saw and I have no clue!" she said sobbing into her hands.

I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down so she can talk. When she finished crying she looked exhausted, "Carmen. I'm going to go find out what is going on. Go to sleep. If you want I will stay here untill you fall asleep. You're sleeping in my bed untill I say you can wake up. You deserve a good night's sleep." I said brushing her hair while she dabbed at her face with a tissue.

"Thank you Edward. Please find out and tell me." I started to get up while she climbed into my bed and got comfy. "Oh and Edward...Good night." she smiled at me and yawned, I chuckled quietly "Good night. Moma Carmen." I said as I shut the door behind me. I saw Eleazar turn around to look at me, he seemed concerned "Eleazar. Moma Carmen is sleeping in my room. She was scared and worried about what you guys saw. Don't worry, just let her rest. Now explain what happened and why we aren't at our destination yet."

Eleazar sighed and patted the seat next to him and Paul. I slowly sat down at where he pointed but I looked at him with concern and interest based on this subject. "Edward. We were ment to have arrived _ages_ ago but when we got to the destination me and Paul got out and saw the old camp site. It seemed as though they traveled on wheels aswell. Paul caught sight of loads of undeads and called me over to see. There is little chance that alot of the campers survived, they could of been bitten to death or killed while trying to kill one."

He sighed again and rubbed at his face, he really did seem stressed about this. "What else Eleazar?" I encouraged, he looked me dead in the eyes "I noticed the shape of a patch on the ground, there was two tents, although judgeing by the gound marked two slept in one while in the other only one person slept. The wierdest thing is when we got over to the fire, we saw a note hanging on a sharp stick. Here. Have a look." Eleazar said handing me a piece of folded up paper with a whole at the top and bottom.

It said in sprawled writing:

_For anyone looking for our location, we are moving now to the north. Carry on this road and we are going to be stopping at our new hide out after 6 more hours of driving. There were too many Zombies roaming around. If there is any chance you find this note you are on a line of stupid and clever because you are in a dangerous zone. Yet you are clever enough to find this note, we advise you get out of here as quickly as possible!_

_I. Swan. -Leader of the group._

I was surprised that the actual leader would write to anyone following. They might have the same amount of hope as me that there are more people around and who can possibly not be infected.

I gave back the letter and looked at Eleazar's stressed face, he seemed more irritated by the letter than releved. "Eleazar...What's the matter?" I asked, he leaned back and sighed "Edward. This is all too stressful, all I want is for us to finally get there and not have to worry if we are going to find no one at the end of this trip."

I nodded at his concern but I thought differently, "Eleazar. You need to relax. Why don't you go to bed? You also need to keep hold of faith...Never loose it," I told him because when I was growning up my father always told me that faith is the most important thing you can keep. I always thought the more hope and faith you had: The better.

Eleazar stood up and looked at the sat nav, he saw that we still had a good six hours left. "Alright. I will go to bed...Wait. What about Carmen?" he asked, I looked at him and smiled "I think all she needs is alone time." I suggested, he nodded and walked away -going back to sleep. "I think i'm going to hit the hay aswell. Do you mind driving Edward? I could really use the rest." Paul explained.

I nodded and he left to sleep aswell. I searched for a good CD to listen to, I wanted to stay awake -even though I was awake. I found a CD of Florence and The Machine 'Lungs' , _why not?_ I shrugged and put the CD in. I sang quietly to all the songs while driving to our destination. It was already 8am and I was driving for only two hours, when Seth came out of his room. He caught me singing to Cosmic Love.

"Hello Eddilne." he said chuckeling, he tried to make my name sound like a girl name as he sat beside me. I glared at him causing him to laugh even more. When he cooled down he turned to face me and I raised an eyebrow (Clearly stating '_are you finished now?_') he smiled, "Yes Edward. I'm cool now," he said wipeing the side of his eyes.

"Good CD though." he comented "Sure is. So...Why are you awake?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye. "I just couldn't sleep anymore. Plus I wanted to come talk to you." he said smiling, I found out before that he is 25 just like me. He was also born in La-Push but he moved here when his mother and father died. He said he was scared of being in that house because everything he saw reminded him of them. _Poor guy._

Me and Seth talked about how we were and I mentioned about the letter and what was going on. He was stunned, he apparantly used to work in a survival team and that if they brought him along he could of picked out more evidence. We talked about what were our dreams in life and about music. We eventually put on the Coldplay CD and belted out the songs when we knew everyone was awake. Everyone was awake at 10am meaning I drove for atleast 4 hours.

"Hey Edward?" Emily called me from the kitchen door "Carmen and Eleazar want you to stop driving and come over here. They want you to have breakfast...You too Seth." she told us, with he hands on her hips. "Sure...But who is going to drive?" I asked, Leah stepped out from behind Emily "I will." she voulentered. Me and Seth nodded and walked past them, they both sat together and headed off.

We walked into the kitchen and saw that Carmen was making us beans on toast! _Yum!_ I walked over and say at my usual seat, Seth sat opposite me. "Here you go boys." Carmen said placing our food infront of us. She walked over to the fridge and got out some orange juice, pouring it in two glasses and placing it on the table.

Me and Seth wasted no time and dug in, leaving loads of _'mmmm's' _and _'ahhhhh's'_ Carmen just giggled at us while she cleaned the dishes. When we finished we walked over to see how Emily and Leah were doing, but we found James and Paul surrounding Eleazar. I rushed over because I didn't _exactly _trust James, I overheard them talking about stored coffee and James didn't seem to like that idea.

"I need my coffee in the mornings! Do you _not_ know that if my beauty sleep does _not_ work it's full potential: I _need_ my coffee! I walk into the kitchen to some poor food and also I don't get my fucking coffee from that bitch of a wife you have and yet she gives me this shit piece of orange juice!" he yelled at Eleazar who looked as though he was about to leap out of the chair and punch the day-living-lights-out of James.

Paul looked at him horrified and stunned, I atleast wasn't going to take any of his shit. My wound was better and I could move more so I dicided: Why not punch this asshole on the nose? So I walked over to James and grabbed his shoulder roughly. "What do you assholes wha-" was what he said while he looked over at me, turning fully towards me before I punched him right on the jaw.

He fell to the floor and was clutching his jaw while he got up, I could tell there was blood "What the _fuck?_!" he screached. "Don't _ever_ talk about Carmen like that again infront of me or anyone else and _especially_ not infront of Eleazar...Be lucky I didn't punch you any harder. Oh and fuck-face? You are _not_ going to ask Carmen or anyone else to help you because you don't deserve it. Get your head out of your ass because this life isn't the same one from before."

He gleared at me and went into the kitchen "If I find out that you got help from anyone I will come over to you and hit you twise as hard, got it dickhead?" I shouted behind him, fucker needed to learn that he isn't famous anymore and that he should be thankfull for us bringing him under our roof and also the facilitys we had.

Everyone was silent around me I could tell they all had different oppinions on what I just did. "Wow, Edward! I didn't know you had it in you!" Paul said patting me on the back. "Edward. I am so jelouse! I wanted to do that! Although I don't think I would of done it justice like you did. Well done," Seth said in an admiring tone.

"Edward. Thank you. If it weren't for you we all would probably be dead right now. I was just about to lundge at him when you did it for me...Thank you," he said smiling at me. I smiled back and laughed "Fucker deserved it. He needs to learn to respect others and that this life is now either live or die and that everyone is the same. That no one is better than the other. Hopefully he finally saw the light but honestly if he doesn't I don't mind knocking some sence into him,"

I said 'knocking' while punching the air in a boxing manor. Everyone laugh and it was cut short when I heard Carmen yell "Edward!" I flinched and turned around slowly. "Carmen. It's not the way it looks like." she looked at me pissed but suddenly came running to me and huged me. I huged her tight, her tiny figure reasuring. I think she was happy that I stood up for her "Thank you Edward." she said pulling away.

She then scowlded and slapped my arm hard. "Ow! I thought you were glad I stood up for you?" I asked while rubbing my arm. This woman could slap a proper 'bitch slap'. "Edward, it still isn't nice." she said her eyebrown pulling together "What wasn't nice was what he was saying about you and us." I stated. "I'll let you off this _once_. Just don't do it again...Ok?" she asked and I nodded keeping my fingers crossed behind my back.

When she left everyone laughed, I turned around and glowered at them and they instantly shut up. Emily and Leah came out a couple of minutes later after we finished joking. Emily and Leah were told what happened by Seth who blurted it all out to them the moment they stepped out of their rooms. They huged me and kissed my cheek, thanking me for finally showing him who is boss.

20 minutes passed when that all happened and Eleazar was getting tierd on driving so he went to bed and so did Paul. Emily and Leah were in their rooms gossiping while Carmen made the dinner. Right now me and Seth were just sitting there singing and talking, while I drove. We only had two hours left and I was glad I could drive for a little longer.

Me and Seth were just singing to 'Yellow' when Eleazar walked over with Carmen. They said they would handle the caravan and that we could go eat. We left and ate our meal and James was no where in sight. "Maybe he is scared shitless about you," Seth suggested. I laughed at that and carried on eating. When I finished I went to shower and get ready because Carmen came over to the door to tell me we were stopping at our destination in 20 minutes.

When I got out I had to get changed and help Carmen out with the guns to try and stash them somewhere. Just incase James wanted to shoot me, she didn't want to see 'her little boy' get hurt as she said. We just arrived "Everyone! Were here!" Eleazar shouted while Paul got the girls. I rushed to get my hair dried and fixed when I heard this. I always believed that first impressions can get you either looking like a good person or a bad one.

When I got my hair in almost perfect condition I heard a tap at my door "Edward. Hurry up. Were here!" Seth said as he peeped his head in. "I'm coming Seth." I told him, he laughed and went. "Edward honey. Were here, come out and see the new people," Carmen suggested, I laughed at the face she pulled when she saw me come out from the room.

"Oh Edward. You look amazing." she said with tears in her eyes, she dabbed at them and rushed out. "See you in a minute honey," with that she left without a trace. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror, to my surprise I looked alright. I rushed to the door, opened it and when I jumped out I looked into the eyes of...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow! What do you think of the fight? What about the motherly and sonly bond with Carmen and Edward? Who has Edward seen? What is going to happen?

Review!


	9. Chapter 8: Joining forces

Today, Tomorrow, Yesturday

Author's Notes: Please REVIEW! I seriously ONLY want reviews right now. So here I am now going to give a topic I have been thinking about that I would like you to REVIEW for me. The question I want you to answer is: Would you like me to make this as a saga? I have some good ideas for this ending, it will all lead up to the next part of this story. I will only do this if you review by saying what you think of my idea. The more reviews I get the more I write and have ideas. So START REVIEWING!

Chapter 8: Joining forces

Last time: _I rushed to the door, opened it and when I jumped out, I looked into the eyes of..._

EPOV

She was one of the most plastic girls I have ever seen, mind you I saw plenty of them and she couldn't keep her eyes off me! It really creeped me out if I can be honest, she had strawberry blond hair, fake-ass boobs, a skinny waist, huge ass, fake-tanned skin and light blue eyes. She looked like a barbie who seemed to have forgotten her make-up, Eleazar walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Edward, meet Tanya, Tanya...Meet Edward," he said holding my shoulder tightly, I felt comforted by this and stepped over to Tanya "Hello Tanya, it's nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand, she giggled and it reminded me of Janice from friends. I looked around and saw that they had a _huge_ caravan like ours -just more modern- and I saw people jump out, I also saw a small campervan and it looked oddly familiar...

There was a bleached blond, with hazel eyes, a cat-like smile and she looked fake -but less than Tanya. She walked over to us and smiled, "Edward, this is Irina. Irina, this is Edward," he said to her never letting go of my shoulder. I shook her hand, she was small and her skin was pale white, she didn't look like Tanya, she did look like she had a boob job, but she looked more natural -compared to Tanya.

I saw another blond, she was small, her skin was a light cream and her eyes were a dimond blue. She walked shyly over to me, a faint blush on her cheeks "Edward, this is Kate. Kate, meet Edward." I shook her hand and she smiled at me bashfully. I chuckled at her reaction, she blushed even more, when I stood back I saw a dark man. He seemed to be from somewhere else, I didn't know where but I could tell. His dreadlocks hanging loosely around his shoulders, he walked over and his dark eyes pierced me, he seemed dilighted to see me.

He put his arm around Irina's small waist, pulling her towards him, she giggled and he smiled down at her. "Edward, this is Laurent," Eleazar said in a weary tone, I stepped closer to 'Laurent' and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Edward," he said in a french accent, I nodded and stepped back. I noticed two tents and a fire going, it seemed the fire was dieing down and it confused me. _Aren't they going to get more wood before they run out?_

I suddenly saw a man, who had dark black hair and..._Oh my God! You are fucking joking right?_ His muscular form, his dark brown eyes, his copper skin just oozed recognition. "Sam, what the _hell_ man? You said I died! I was _alive_ you left me there to fucking die! If it weren't for Carmen and Eleazar, I would be _dead!_" I said rushing over to him, my body tense with anger.

Eleazar rushed behind me, when he caught up he stopped and stood infront of me. "Eleazar what the _hell?_" I said looking at Sam, he looked sad and guilty, _yeah you fucking better feel guilty!_ "Edward is _this _the man who said you died?" he asked in a confused tone, I nodded frantically and closed my eyes. I need to relax otherwise I will end up killing the guy, when I finally found my cool I looked at them.

"Well, Edward...Now that you are relaxed, could you talk to him and promise that you won't go balistic?" he asked, I nodded and he walked off. "Edward, I'm sorry. I was in a rush and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to avenge you, even though it didn't work. I didn't know you were alive, I saw you not breathing or moving so...I assumed you died. I'm sorry," he said his head hanging down, he was sad and a work mate never lets the other down.

"It's alright, just don't let it happen again. Got it?" I told him in a stern voice, he nodded and walked off again. I saw Carmen run over, she looked tierd and I could tell something was scaring her, I grabbed her shoulders "There was one over near the campervan and the big guy killed it. The undead was trying to get me!" she said crying, I pulled her to my chest and let her weep.

"It's ok. I promised you I would protect you, never doubt that and also _never_ get scared of them. Fight back," I told her, she nodded into my chest and I kissed the top of her head. "Go inside and distract yourself, how about make me a sandwitch mama Carmen?" I asked her with her new name, she pulled away and smiled. When she left I saw a little girl with light blond hair, blue eyes and running to me. _Wait a minute is that..._

I held my arms out wide, when she jumped into them I wrapped them around her tightly, she kissed my cheek and I smiled at her. "Jane, I thought I was never going to see you again!" I said putting my head in her shoulder, I missed her but not as much as..."Get your hands off my sist...Edward?" the guy I learned to love -as a brother- ran up to us. "Edward! I thought you were..." he said trailing off, as I dropped his sister on the ground and pulled him in a 'man hug'.

"I know bud, how did you survive?" I asked, pulling away from him, his brown eyes, tall height, musceled features and short-dark-brown hair. I missed Emmett alot, he is like my brother and seeing him alive made my day. "I should be asking _you _that," he said with a chuckle, I smiled "Well, when Carmen checked my pulse she found out I was alive. She phoned Eleazar and when he fixed me I woke up...I don't know how long it's been going, but i've been awake for a couple of days."

Emmett smiled "I'm sorry, Sam is such a dick and I can't believe he lied about your death!" he was pissed, because he too thought of me as his brother. "So, how are you doing?" I asked out of interest "Were fine, our leader is one hell of a fighter" the image of a strong man came to my head. I walked around for a second, untill I saw Aro, Eleazar, Jane and Heidi run up to us.

"Edward!" Aro and Heidi called, they were always so kind to me. I missed them and I was afraid to ask Emmett for his parents -incase they turned. Aro's short black hair was always in tact, his dark brown eyes, thin figure and medium height. I'm a couple of inches taller than him and his skin is paler than mine.

"Edward. How are you my boy?" Aro asked, I smiled and gave him a man hug. "I'm fine. A little scared, weak and sleepy. Other than that, i'm fine. How are you?" I asked, his eyes sparkled "I'm fine Edward. Just scared for my family. What happened? We thought you died..." he asked trailing off.

I looked around and sighed "I'll tell you later. Ok?" I suggested, he nodded and didn't say a word. Suddenly a blond with big tits, big ass, blue eyes and model figure ran to us. "Hi. My name is Rosalie, call me 'Rose'...And you are?" she asked, her hand inching toward me "Edward. Edward Masen."

She smiled when I shook her hand, her smile dazzeling. "Rose? Rose?" a bunch of other girls called, I saw a brunette, a blond, a pixie like girl and a black haired woman. They stopped when they saw me "Oh. Hello. I'm Alice Swan, have you seen a little boy called Riley? Or my sister?" the pixie girl asked hopefull.

"Swan is getting wood, Riley is...I don't know to be honest, she will find him don't worry. I'll get Jake to help me find Swan and Riley." _Who is 'Swan' and 'Riley'?_ "Hello. I'm Edward, can I ask who is 'Swan' and 'Riley?'" I asked Alice, her black-short-spikey hair pointing in all directions, her dark brown eyes sparkeling and her small figure dainty.

"Jake! Mike! Tyler! Ben! Come help me find Swan and Riley!" Emmett screamed over me, luckily Alice heard me. "Riley is my son, _'Swan' _is my sister. Who happens to be very important to me," she threatened. I nodded and looked at the other girls "Who might you girls be?" I asked them curious.

They giggled "I'm Jessica, this is Lauren," she said pointing at the blond. "And this is Angela," she said pointing at the black haired woman. They smiled and I nodded this made them giggle, I suddenly saw someone who was familiar. "Hey, were here. Shall we look for them?" a guy with blond hair, blue eyes and a thin figure asked. "Who are you? I've seen you before..." I said abruptly, he looked at me instantly and stumbled back.

A tall guy, with abs (he has no shirt on right now), a guy with black hair and tanned skin. A guy with blond hair and green eyes run over to us. "Jake. Tyler. Ben. What took you so long?" Em asked, I laughed he was always so bossy.

I looked at Mike and the light switched..."I know you! You are the bastard who did this!" I said lifting my shirt to show the jab. I went to punch him when I heard wood drop. "What the _hell_ is going on?" I turn my head and my eyes connected to brown ones...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Start review your thoughts and if I should do a second 'season' of this story!

Much love!

LifeLongCrazy196 x


End file.
